


XV

by rarmaster



Series: She's Someone I'll Never Be [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, i know repliqua is not a canon character and doesn't have a canon tag but Listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Xemnas decides to finally do something with that Keyblade (of a friend's...?) that he's held onto for a while now. He has a Replica Program, after all. He might as well continue putting it to good use.(Shout out to my good friend aera, without whom Repliqua would not even exist, probably.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **aera** : i love that the org did Nothing for nine years but xemnas literally had a keyblade locked in the basement he did nothing with  
>  **rar** : mb none of them can use it?? I mean it's AQUAS and keyblades are picky  
>  **aera** : YEAH PROBABLY all the more reason to make a copy of aqua though

She opened her eyes.

She was somewhere white, and the brightness of the walls hurt her eyes. This was not where she remembered being, but then, to say she _remembered_ being somewhere else wouldn’t exactly be correct. She just had the feeling, sitting in her chest, of being somewhere dark, and cold, and…

“Ah, you’re awake,” came a voice she did not recognize.

It belonged… to a man, she saw, with dark skin and white hair, and a face that—for a moment—she thought was familiar. It was only for a moment, though. Then the feeling was gone.

“I… I am,” she agreed, shakily. It seemed hard to speak, for some reason.

“Here.”

The man offered his hand out to her, and as she took it and he pulled her forward, she understood why. She’d been standing (standing?) in some sort of strange, flower-like contraption, which had put her well off the ground. She stepped out of it and staggered a little, but the man only had to support her for a moment before she found her footing again.

“My name is Xemnas,” the man introduced himself, speaking in a leisurely tone. She was not sure if this was just how he spoke, or if he was purposefully speaking slow for her sake. “And you…” He considered her with a smile, and kind eyes. “Your name is Quaxa.”

“Quaxa?” she repeated, getting a feel for the word—for her name. Something about it didn’t sit right in her mind, as if she had another name to go by. But this was the first and the only thing she knew.

Xemnas nodded, still considering her with that kindness.

“Yes,” he said.

The other man in the room, who she—who _Quaxa,_ even if it was weird to use that name—just noticed, made a short noise to himself. He had long, scraggly blonde hair that framed his face, and wore a black cloak like Xemnas did. (And, like herself, Quaxa realized, as she looked down.)

“Honestly, it’s a wonder she appears to be functioning so well, so quickly,” he said. There was a note in his voice that Quaxa couldn’t quite read. “Especially considering how sparse the data you fetched for me was.” He shook his head and clucked to himself. “But… third time’s a charm, I suppose.”

Xemnas simply shook his head, laughing lightly.

“Ignore Vexen, Quaxa,” he said, holding a hand out to her again. “Come. I have something I’d like to give you.”

Vexen balked. “What!? You’re leaving, just like that? We haven’t even completed any of the preliminary—”

“If she cannot wield it, then there will have been no point to this,” Xemnas said simply.

It did not make any sense to Quaxa, but it must have to Vexen, because he shut his mouth.

Xemnas leading her, they went through what she’d later learn to be called a dark corridor.

 

 

 

It was a very, _very_ long walk, to wherever it was they were going. They kept going down, down, _down_ to… somewhere. Xemnas did not speak much as they walked, and when Quaxa asked what they were even coming down here for, all he answered was: “You will find out, soon enough.”

Honestly, though, Quaxa did not remember much of the walk. There was a lot to take in, and a lot to think about. Who Xemnas was. Who Vexen was. Who _she_ was. She did not seem to have any memories before this moment, just a few vague notions. It was hard to make sense of anything.

Finally, they reached their destination.

Xemnas opened a door that lead into a room that was extremely bright, compared to the dimness of the rest of the path they had walked through. Chain patterns ran along the floor, and there was a throne in the dead center of the room. In the corner, there was… something familiar. A pile of blue and grey pieces of metal. And, leaning against the wall, a blue blade in the shape of a key…

“There,” Xemnas said, gesturing towards the blade. “That is for you. I would have brought it to you myself, but the blade is rather… picky. It would not let me hold it.”

“And what’s to say it would let me?” Quaxa asked, a little dubious.

“Just… try, for me,” Xemnas said, kindly. “Please.”

Quaxa considered the blade again, and then shrugged. She supposed she might as well. There was something about it… calling to her, anyway.

She walked slowly over to the blade, stepping cautiously around the pile of metal. Discarded pieces of armor, she realized, now that she was closer. (A flash of something passed through her mind: _dust, pain, a fear in her gut, a heat in her blood that she knew to be from battle even though she had never fought in her life_.) Her hand was around the hilt of the blade before she could think further about it.

It was warm, in her hand, and there was a tug of something in her chest.

( _It had been so long_ —since what, though?)

Quaxa held the blade—the _Key_ blade—up in front of her, getting a feel for it. Her hand fit around it like it was made to sit in her palm. It was… perfect.

Xemnas smiled.

 

 

 

She walked slowly into a round room that extended into what seemed an infinite whiteness in every direction. She stopped in the center of the raised dial, scanning the faces of the people who filled every chair around her, above her.

Xemnas’s hand was on her shoulder, though, and he squeezed it comfortingly.

“Friends,” he spoke, addressing the people gathered around them. “Allow me to introduce our fifteenth member…”


End file.
